


Tonight and the Rest of My Life

by vivaforever597



Series: Nightlife [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eli's 25th birthday, Nozomi has one last gift for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and the Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The big finale.
> 
> When I planned out Nightlife, I just searched my iPod for songs with "night" in the title, and [Nina Gordon's _classique_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z29Wq7vWKDI) came up. I knew immediately I had to write this story with this title, and that it had to be the last of the series.

Nozomi plopped down on the couch and nuzzled Eli's cheek. "Did you have a good birthday, Elicchi?" she asked.

Eli turned to her and beamed. "It's been wonderful, Nozomi. I guess 25 isn't so bad after all," she added with a self-deprecating smile.

"Mm." Nozomi folded her hands in her lap and looked directly into Eli's eyes. "Do you know anything that would make it better?" she asked innocently.

Eli raised her eyebrows in mock consternation. "Are you trying to bed me, Nozomi?"

Nozomi smirked. "I wouldn't say no to it, but that's not what I had in mind." There was a pause as both waited for the other to say something. "I was thinking... more along the lines of another present," Nozomi pressed.

Eli laughed happily. "Nozomi, I have you. I can't think of anything else I could possibly want."

"That's very sweet, Elicchi."

"Nozomi! You're blushing." Eli giggled. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush before."

"We all have our breaking points," Nozomi retorted. "But... anyway, Elicchi, if you're so glad to have me..."

"I am, Nozomi." Eli took Nozomi's hands in hers. "You're better than any present you could give me."

"Well," Nozomi said, pulling her hands from Eli's, "what if the present _was_ me?" Confusion lit in Eli's eyes. "Forever," Nozomi continued.

She reached out to open the drawer of the coffee table, and pulled out a small wrapped box. "Like this," she said, handing the box to Eli.

Eli frowned as she slipped a nail under the wrapping paper to open it, revealing a container covered in faux velvet. "What's this?" she asked quietly.

"I think you already know," Nozomi replied. "Open it and see for yourself."

Inside the box sat a ring - no stone, but an intricate design in gold and silver. Eli inhaled sharply. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked, trying to keep her tone measured, but failing to keep the joy out of her voice.

Nozomi nodded with a warm smile. "Yeah, it is, Elicchi." She paused. "Will you marry me?"

Eli laughed and wiped a single stray tear from her eye. "You're being very Western about it, Nozomi. Not what I'd expect from the shrine maiden," she teased. Then she sobered, though unable to keep the small trickle of more tears from her eyes. She met Nozomi's gaze. "Yes. Yes, I will."

She wrapped her arms around Nozomi's shoulders, one hand still holding the box. Nozomi held her tightly. "This is what it'll be like, Elicchi," she whispered. "For the rest of our lives."


End file.
